Lily's special suprise!
by prongsrox101
Summary: Lily's friends want to give her a make-over for a special party. Little does she know that her crush will be at this party. When her crush does somthing unexpectedly, will they ever be friends again?
1. Lilys party

Lily sat quietly in the common room reading by the fire as Sadie and Alana walked in.

"Hey Lily! Watcha up to?" Alana asked interested in her best friend life.

"Just reading." Lily replied. Alana leaned over and took the book out of Lily's hand and tossed it on a chair.

"Hey! That was my book that my sister bought me before she married that pig she calls her husband!" Lily said annoyed.

"Whoa calm down!" Alana laughed.

"Well sorry but we have decided you need to have some fun instead of reading all day long! So we are going to give you a make-over then bring you to a _**special**_ party!" Sadie said excitedly. She pulled Lily to her feet and dragged her over to a chair in front of her mirror.

"Look you don't have a choice. We are doing this whether you like it or not." Alana giggled.

"No! Absolutely not!" Lily said sternly.

"Oh come on it'll be fun!" Alana cheered. _Wow I really need to get them boyfriends! _Lily thought to herself.

"Why don't you give them to each other and not me? I don't want one anyway!" Lily suggested hoping it would work.

"Oh no," Sadie said. "You need to look perfect for our _**special **_party!"

"What's so special about it?" Lily questioned.

"You'll see!" Alana giggled. "This is going to be great!"

Alana and Sadie, otherwise known as the Barbie twins, got to work on Lily who struggled and complained every time they did something. When they were done Lily looked gorgeous.

"You look like a female goddess!" Alana and Sadie said with joy.

"I feel like a dress up doll." Lily groaned.

"Good 'cause it's time for clothes!" Sadie said as she grabbed a purple short dress with lace on the bottom.

"NO!" Lily yelled.

"It's pretty!" Alana said fixing her hair. Lily groaned and struggled as they put the dress on her trying not to mess up her freshly painted nails.

"No Jam….I mean, you, will love it. Look we work hard on this party and we are not taking no for an answer! You are going to this party and you are gonna enjoy it if it kills you." Sadie said sternly acting like her mother.

"Yeah! If it kills you!" Alana echoed. Lily and Sadie stared at her with odd expressions on their faces. "What? I thought it might need an echo for emphasis…" Alana said proudly.

"You guys I love you guys and what your trying to do but really I'm am not that in to parties." Lily said sweetly. Her friends nodded then gave each other a quick glance. She gave her friends a hug then said "Thanks for understanding."

Sadie and Alana looked at each other for a moment then grabbed Lily by the arms and dragged her out of the room and down the hall.

"This is ridiculous!" Lily said as they pulled her to the room of requirement.

"Why are we here?" Lily asked suddenly. "I thought we were supposed to be going to where the party is…not that I care…I'd rarther be reading."

"Oh shut up! This is where your party is!" Sadie announced.

"Oh yeah! Get ready to have fun…for once!" Alana giggled.

"Hey! I heard that!" Lily yelled at her. She couldn't believe how much noise there was from outside the doors. How many people could they have invited? She knew she was popular and knew a lot of people but she didn't think that, that many people would show , this was Sadie and Alana so things were possible.

They opened the door slowly and Lily gasped.

"Waa…What?"


	2. WORST party ever!

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted as Lily walked in the room. Her friends hugged her and said happy birthday!

"My birthday isn't until Saturday!" Lily exclaimed.

"We know but not everyone was going be here on Saturday so we decided to have it today!" Alana said happily.

"Aw thanks!" Lily hugged her.

"And, guess who's here!" Sadie giggled and glanced over at James Potter who was standing talking to Sirius Black.

"Why did you invite _**HIM**_?" I exclaimed.

"Because we always see you staring at him so we figured you might like him."

"NO! Eww gross! Never ever would I like James Potter!"

"Sorry…" Alana and Sadie said apologetically.

"It's okay. You didn't know I shouldn't have yelled at you I'm sorry."

"You could make it up to us by going and talking with him!" Alana said with her mischievous smile on her face.

"Absolutely not!" Lily said. She glanced at him and he looked at her and started to make his way over.

"Oh look he's coming this way." Sadie grinned. "We'll leave you to alone!" Sadie and Alana left to talk with Sirius and Remus who were now alone.

"Bu…no!" Lily started, when James tapped her on the shoulder.

"Happy Birthday Lils!" James hugged her tightly, as Lily just stood there.

"Thanks…" she said uneasily. James looked at her confused.

"What? Did I do something wrong again?" James asked.

"No it's just…I didn't expect you to be here…not in a bad way but…well you see it's just that Sadie and Alana they…they thought I…" Lily started to say, when James cut her off.

"I understand…it's your party ill just…"

"NO!" Lily stammered.

"No?" James asked. "So you want me to stay?" he grinned his special grin.

"No that's not what I meant!"

James smiled and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a passionate, warm, comforting kiss. Everyone stared at them and Sirius started hooting and cheering as he started to kiss Alana. Remus held Sadie's hand and watched quietly as Sadie awed.

When Lily and James stopped, Lily pulled away and ran back to the common room. James ran after her.

"What's wrong?" James asked acting like nothing back there had ever happened.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! _**YOU **_embarrassed me in front of everyone!" Lily yelled.

"Embarrassed you? Everyone wants to kiss me. You're lucky." James said calmly.

"Lucky? I didn't want you to kiss me! Don't you understand that? I never wanted you to!" Lily screamed at him.

"Well it didn't seem like that when you were kissing me back. I'm sorry for making your life wonderful." James laughed. Lily stormed to her room leaving James in her footsteps. _What an idiot! _She thought. _He needs to get a life! This was the WORST birthday party ever! _She took off her dress and put on sweats and lay on her bed. _Knock knock. _

"Go away!" Lily said.

"It's us and we are sorry." It was Alana and Sadie. "What happened with you to?"


	3. Fellings for James?

Lily glanced up nervously. Her friends gasped seeing her face.

"Wo….wow…what did he do to you?" Alana asked shocked. Lily's mascara was streaked down her cheeks and her blush and lipstick were smeared.

"No…nothing." Lily sputtered. She choked back soft sobs.

"Tell us!" Sadie insisted. "If he did anything to hurt my bff ill kick him in the nuts!"

"He…he just…he's an embarrassing bastard. That's all." She spat out as if the words were poison in her mouth. "If he hadn't of kissed me in front of EVERYONE!" She cried.

"It's okay Lils. We get it. But is that the reason you're sobbing on to your pillow getting it full of make-up? That's really bad for the fabric you know!" Alana said disappointed. It was just like her trying to make Lily feel better.

"She's right." Sadie said.

"That I shouldn't be crying over this and it's not a big deal?" Lily asked.

"No the pillow thing." They laughed a quiet laugh. "But that to!" they laughed some more.

"Maybe your right." Lily admitted.

Why was she crying over him? _It's not like I like him and feel bad for yelling at him…it's not like I'm upset because I was glad he kissed me then I lied to him about hating it. Not like that at all._ Lily thought.

She was an idiot and she knew it. She was falling for Potter once again. It had happened once…or twice…or maybe a couple times whenever he would make a move or brush his hand over her breast on accident. She would slap him and be mad but on the inside her heart would get excited. When he kissed her, her heart jumped twenty thousand feet in the air the land back in her with a thud and then started jumping with joy. She knew it was happening again and she couldn't stop it. She knew that this might be the time she Lily Evans would fall for James Potter and she had to stop it…and SOON!

_**2 Days Later**_

"Lily!" James called after her. Lily knew who it was. She didn't even glance back, she just ran to her next class. The whole day went like that, he would find her she would ignore him then get the hell out of there.

"Lily please just talk to me for one second!" James asked after potions.

"What?" Lily asked sternly. "Came to humiliate me more?"

"No I just wanted to say…"

"That you're a lying piggy bastard who should just go die in hell? Yea I already got that!" James looked offended. Lily started to walk away.

"Jeez I wanted to say sorry!" Lily turned around, tilted her head, and looked confused.

"Why would you apologize?" Lily asked questioningly.

"Because I knew how upset you were and that you were crying and I didn't mean to do that to you. I thought once I kissed you, you might think differently about me, and I'm sorry." James stared at the floor.

"Well…um…James you can't make me like you after a kiss that I didn't even want!" Lily said trying not to yell _James that was the best kiss ever! You are the best! _

"I know that's why I came to see how you felt about me." James gave her a grin.

"James…" Lily couldn't speak. How did she feel about him? She knew that she enjoyed the kiss but then again she didn't like him. She didn't hate him anymore so what should she say.

"Can we just be friends?" She knew that was the dumbest thing she had ever said and she totally regretted it!

"Look Lily…I guess so but…never mind. Okay fine. Just friends." James for some weird reason looked up doubtfully and gave her a fake smile. "Quidditch practice bye!" He ran off as Lily made her way to her dorm.


End file.
